Keane
by Hermaline
Summary: Au début, ça devait être sur un rocher au milieu de la forêt avec le soleil couchant, et puis… je sais pas… je me suis dit qu’un placard c’était mieux ! version actualisée


Titre : Keane

Auteur : Hermaline

E-mail : 

Saison : presque toutes !

Genre : Romance

Spoiler : alors, j'ai bien fait attention, il y a : Cassandra ; Secrets ; La pluie de feu ; Entité ; Zénith ; Le voyage intérieur ; Chimères ; La Cité perdue ; Mésalliance ; Monde cruel ; Pour la vie (et bien sûr dans l'ordre, il y a en a onze, le nombre de titres de chansons)

Résumé : Au début, ça devait être sur un rocher au milieu de la forêt avec le soleil couchant, et puis… je sais pas… je me suis dit qu'un placard c'était mieux !

Note : J'expérimente un nouveau truc, comme je n'arrive pas à finir toutes mes fics commencées (soient… attendez… 7…) et que je n'étais pas motivée pour prendre une chanson j'ai décidé de prendre seulement les titres, d'un album entier, et puis, après, j'ai choisi une phrase de chaque chanson, ce qui fait des espèces de chapitres, où à chaque fois je mets le titre et la _phrase _(j'ai finalement décidé de mettre une traduction sommaire en dessous). En fait, c'est un peu dans le genre de Officielle, qui avait pas mal plût. L'album est Hopes and Fears de Keane.

22 août 2008 : j'ai repris la fic pour changer la ponctuation des "S:" et "J:" etc… plus agréable pour la lecture.

Keane

**1**

Somewhere only we know

_So why don't we go somewhere only we know_

_Alors pourquoi n'allons nous pas dans un lieu que seulement nous connaissons _

C'était d'un pas lent que le colonel O'Neill sortit de l'infirmerie. Le docteur Frasier cherchait le capitaine Carter afin de trouver la raison du mal de Cassandra. Elle savait bien que le colonel ne pouvait pas l'aider à cette identification, mais il connaissait la base comme sa poche, et Sam ayant disparue, elle souhaitait qu'il tente de la retrouver avant d'en informer le général.

Il se demandait donc où son major aurait pu se trouver quand il entendit un bruit de fracas. Il tourna la tête à droite et à gauche mais il était seul dans le couloir. Ce dernier n'était composé que d'une unique porte qui conduisait tout simplement dans un vieux placard que personne n'utilisait.

Jack se rapprocha néanmoins de la porte et sursauta lorsqu'il entendit de nouveau un bruit. Mais ce n'était plus quelque chose qui tombait, c'était des sanglots. Hésitant légèrement, il ouvrit doucement la porte et resta stupéfait. Son capitaine était recroquevillée dans un coin. Cachant comme il pouvait son étonnement et se demandant bien comment il allait faire sortir la jeune femme de là, il s'apprêta à parler mais des pas au bout du couloir se firent entendre et, réfléchissant rapidement, il entra dans le placard et ferma la porte tandis qu'une personne passait Le colonel se retrouva dans le noir avec une Samantha Carter en pleurs.

Il bénit intérieurement l'architecte qui avait imaginé un placard aussi spacieux, du moins, assez large pour contenir facilement deux personnes assises. Cherchant l'interrupteur, il agita les bras et un de ceux-ci heurta une étagère au-dessus de sa tête. Pestant, il remit les objets non identifiés debout et continua sa recherche.

- Elle est grillée, murmura alors une voix.

Jack tourna la tête vers son capitaine mais ne réussit qu'à voir une ombre, le placard ne bénéficiant uniquement que de l'éclairage du couloir qui filtrait sous la porte. Il s'assit en face de Sam.

- Euh… Les toilettes sont de l'autre côté Carter, ne trouva-t-il qu'à dire.

Elle ne répondit pas évidemment mais il constata, avec soulagement, qu'elle ne pleurait plus.

- Quand ma mère est morte, c'est ce que j'ai fait…

Il se figea en apprenant cette nouvelle.

- … Mon père m'a cherché pendant un bon bout de temps…

- Le doc a besoin de vous, murmura-t-il.

- Je sais.

- Cassandra va aller mieux. Ne vous inquiétez pas, tenta-il de la rassurer.

- Vous dites ça parce que vous n'avez pas vu les résultats des test.

- Ah ? Vous les avez vus ?

- Oui.

- Et… c'est grave ?

- Oui.

- Vous allez pouvoir la sauver ?

- Je ne sais pas…

- Voyons, un peu d'optimisme Carter.

- Je ne suis pas douée pour ça mon colonel, soupira la jeune femme.

- Oui c'est ce que j'avais remarqué.

Il sentit qu'elle se détendait et c'était très bien.

- Donc, vous aimez vous cacher dans les placards ? changea-t-il de conversation.

- Pas me cacher… mais plutôt…

- Fuir ?

- Oui… souffla-t-elle.

- Mouais… Moi je préfère un bon combat… Teal'c a le chic pour vous réveiller…

- Je préfère les méthodes douces, sourit-elle doucement.

- Oui c'est vrai… Comment avez-vous trouvé ce placard ?

- Oh… Et bien…

-: Oui ?

- Le premier jour où je suis venue ici… commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre.

- Oui ?

- Je n'ai pas tout de suite trouvé les toilettes…

Il éclata de rire et elle le suivit.

- Et vos rendez-vous galants se passent aussi dans les placards ?

- Hum… Des fois…

- Voyons capitaine ! s'exclama Jack faussement choqué.

- Ba quoi ? Je suis une femme comme les autres mon colonel !

- Bon sang vous ne l'êtes que trop !

Un silence gêné succéda à cette réplique légèrement froide. Tous deux furent ravis de l'absence de lumière. Celle-ci aurait en effet révélée une Sam rouge pivoine face à un Jack blanc comme un linge.

- LE CAPITAINE CARTER EST ATTENDUE A L'INFIRMERIE. LE CAPITAINE CARTER EST ATTENDUE A L'INFIRMERIE

- Ah… Je crois que c'est pour vous…

- Il me semblerait…

Ils se sourirent puis se levèrent vivement, se cognant par manque de place.

- Ouille… J'en avais oublié l'endroit…

- Désolée mon colonel.

- ça va Carter… Allez… Les femmes d'abord…

Il attendit qu'elle ouvre la porte mais elle ne le fit pas.

- Carter ?

- Je… Je… balbutia-t-elle soudain.

- Vous allez y arriver Carter.

- J'en doute…

Alors Jack O'Neill, se sentant désarmé face à la détresse de son second, fit ce que son cœur lui dicta. Il attira doucement la jeune femme à lui et passa ses bras autour d'elle dans une étreinte qui se voulait réconfortante. Sam n'opposa aucune résistance et posa tout naturellement sa tête contre son torse. Il en fut surpris car il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle le repousse, en bon soldat. Et, tandis qu'ils restaient là, s'imprégnant de la chaleur de l'autre, chacun ressentit des sentiments évocateurs se déferler en eux. Gênés, ils se lâchèrent et Jack O'Neill, ne trouvant rien à dire, ouvrit la porte après avoir vérifié que personne ne passait dans le couloir et sortit du placard suivit de Samantha Carter. Son second et, il venait de le comprendre, même plus.

**2**

This is the last time

_Say that some things never die_

_Dis que certaines choses ne meurt jamais_

- Jack ! Vous n'auriez pas vu Sam par hasard ? lança Daniel.

- Euh non…

- Elle n'est pas dans son labo, ni dans ses quartiers…

- Ah…

- Bon tant pis, je vais voir si Teal'c ne saurait pas où elle est.

L'archéologue sortit des vestiaires et laissa un colonel O'Neill perplexe. Ce dernier ferma la porte de son casier et prit la direction de l'infirmerie. Personne n'étant en vu, il ouvrit la porte du placard et entra.

Elle était là. Debout, appuyée contre le mur.

- Je savais que je vous trouverais là…

Sam ne lui répondit pas et continua de fixer ses pieds.

- Et… qu'est ce que vous fuiez cette fois-ci ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Le capitaine Carter leva la tête et Jack s'aperçut qu'elle avait pleuré. Elle essuya ses larmes d'un revers de main.

- Mon père…

- Votre père ? Mais il n'est pas là Carter. On vient de le voir à…

- Il a un cancer.

- Oh.

Elle se laissa glisser sur le sol et s'assit en tailleurs. Il la fixa puis s'installa à côté d'elle.

- Et… c'est grave ?

Le colonel eut alors une impression de déjà vu et se demanda si un jour il la verrait faire autre chose que pleurer dans ce placard.

- Oui…

- On va le sauver Carter.

- Oui.

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil étonné. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux.

- Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à votre mère ?

Jack O'Neill se maudit aussitôt. Il venait clairement de remettre le couteau dans la plaie.

Elle le regarda un instant, surprise qu'il ne le sache pas.

- Un accident de voiture…

- Ah… Et c'était… ?

- J'étais à peine une adolescente…

- Je vois.

- Vous croyez au destin ? demanda-t-elle soudain.

- Pardon ?

- Est ce que vous pensez que c'est une punition ? Je veux dire… Ca ne suffit pas que j'ai perdu ma mère ? Il faut en plus que mon père meurt aussi ?

- Il n'est pas mort Carter.

- Mais il le sera bientôt.

- Voyons, le cancer se soigne.

- Sûrement pas celui-là. Je connais mon père. Il a attendu le dernier moment pour me le dire. Comme toujours.

- Je n'y crois pas. Au destin.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que.

- Ce n'est pas une réponse ça.

- C'est pourtant ce que j'ai de mieux à vous proposer, soupira-t-il.

- Moi j'y crois.

- Et… pourquoi ?

- Parce que ça fait beaucoup je trouve de perdre sa mère, son père et…

- Oui ? l'encouragea le colonel.

- Et de ne… pas pouvoir… avoir ce qu'on veut…

- C'est à dire ? Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

Elle leva son regard azur vers lui. Et il comprit. Lui. C'était lui qu'elle voulait. Mais elle ne pouvait pas.

- Dans ce cas là, nous sommes tous les deux punis, déclara-t-il après un temps.

Le capitaine Carter fut étonné de cet aveu. Voulait-il vraiment dire ce qu'il voulait dire ?

- J'ai perdu mon fils, ma femme, mon meilleur ami, et moi aussi je ne peux pas avoir ce que je veux.

- Désolée… je… j'avais oublié…

- Y a pas de quoi Carter. Non. Le destin j'y crois pas. Moi je pense plutôt que… que chacun dans sa vie à un compte d'emmerdes et que le notre doit être arrivé à échéance.

Elle sourit. Enfin.

- Vous pensez vraiment que plus rien ne peut nous arriver de plus ?

- Ouaip !

- On pourrait mourir. Avec tout ce qu'on fait, ce serait facile.

- Il faudrait prendre ça comme une bénédiction.

- Pardon ?

- Ba oui, si on est mort, on a plus de problèmes ! lâcha-t-il.

- C'est une façon de voir les choses… Mais… si l'un de nous meurt… l'autre…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, c'était inutile. Jack avait parfaitement saisi.

- Vous avez déjà eu envie de mourir ? reprit-elle.

Le colonel O'Neill lança un regard indéchiffrable à Sam. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Devant elle, il ne savait pas.

- Oui.

- Quand ?

- Après Charlie.

- Je comprends.

- Et vous ?

- Après ma mère.

Un léger silence s'installa puis le colonel le brisa d'un murmure.

- Votre père va s'en sortir Carter.

- J'aimerai vous croire…

Il vit ses yeux bleus se troubler et, ne supportant pas de la voir pleurer une nouvelle fois, il passa un bras autour de son épaule pour la rapprocher de lui. Elle nicha sa tête dans son cou.

De longues minutes passèrent. Deux soldats profitaient d'un instant d'intimité rare et surtout interdit.

- Merci.

**3**

Bend and break

_Lovesick, bitter and hardened heart_

_Malade d'amour, cœur amer et endurci _

Elle ouvrit la porte et resta stupéfaite.

- Mon colonel ?!

- Moins chort Carcher vous allez nous faire rechérer !

- Pardon ?

- Fermez la chorte !

Le major Carter obéit à son colonel et prit instinctivement la lampe de poche qu'il avait dans la bouche.

- Ah ! Merci Carter !

- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ?

- Je change l'ampoule Carter !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je commence à en avoir raz le bol de ne rien voir ici !

- Parce que vous venez ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Evidemment ! C'est parfait pour être au calme ! Et comme ça, j'échappe à Daniel et ses découvertes enthousiastes ! En tout cas pour lui !

- Ah c'est pour ça qu'il vient toujours me voir maintenant ? saisit-elle soudain.

- ça y est presque…

Et en effet, une seconde plus tard, une lumière aveuglante surgit dans le placard.

- C'est quand même mieux !

- Vous ne croyez pas que ça se verra dans le couloir ? s'inquiéta Sam.

- Non et puis, de toute façon, ils peuvent nous repérer à tout moment avec les caméras de surveillance ! Une chance que ce couloir n'est pas un lieu de grand passage !

- Oui vous avez raison.

- J'ai toujours raison !

Elle se contenta de hausser un sourcil.

- Au fait, vous venez faire quoi ici ?

- Comme vous, je cherche le calme !

- C'est vrai que vous avez pas bonne mine.

- C'est normal je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi ces derniers temps…

- Ah bon et pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'ai passé les trois derniers mois à chercher un moyen de vous faire rentrer voilà pourquoi ! s'énerva-t-elle soudain.

Jack la regarda incrédule, comprenant enfin la raison de l'éloignement de la jeune femme depuis son retour.

- Je l'ignorais… Merci ! déclara-t-il calmement.

- Je ne sais vraiment pas si j'ai bien fait…

- Bien sûr !

- Pourtant, vous sembliez vous êtes parfaitement acclimaté.

- Evidemment… Ils ont été très gentils.

- Oui, surtout Laira… murmura-t-elle d'un ton qu'elle voulait détaché.

- Euh oui effectivement… mais ça n'a rien changé au fait que je voulais absolument revenir sur Terre…

- Vraiment ?

- Mais oui !

Sam s'assit par terre. Il continuait de la regarder, étonné.

- Vous pensez que je préférais rester là-bas ?

La jeune femme ne dit rien.

- Carter ?

- Et bien oui ! finit-elle par dire. Laira et vous semblez très proche et…

- Il n'y a rien eu entre nous ! la coupa-t-il.

Les yeux de son major se levèrent sur lui et il se sentit soudainement coupable.

- Enfin…

- Oui ?

- Juste une fois mais…

Les yeux se fermèrent.

- Mais ce n'était rien… J'avais bu et… elle est venue… Je… je croyais que…

- Que quoi ?! Que vous ne reviendrez jamais ?!

- Je croyais que je ne vous reverrai plus.

Il l'avait dit d'un ton désolé. Elle rapprocha ses genoux de sa poitrine en passant ses bras autour et posa sa tête dessus.

Jack passa une main nerveuse sur sa nuque, totalement impuissant face à cette femme qu'il avait blessé, ayant trop vite baissé les bras.

- J'ai fait une erreur. Je le sais. Excusez-moi Carter.

- Y a pas de quoi. Vous ne me devez rien mon colonel.

- Bien sûr que si Sam !

Il s'accroupit devant elle juste à temps pour voir une larme solitaire s'échapper de l'azur. Cette dernière fut vivement écartée par une main fine.

- Nous savons tous les deux que nous ne serions pas là à nous parler gentiment si une fichue loi n'existait pas !

Jack constata que cela n'arrangeait pas l'état de son subordonné et il la saisit brusquement pour la serrer contre lui alors qu'il se laissait aller contre le mur. La main fine vint s'accrocher à son cou et des cheveux blonds chatouillèrent l'oreille du colonel. Il raffermit le contact de ses mains dans son dos.

- Je vous disais bien que le destin nous punissait…

- Arrêtez Carter ! Il n'y pas de destin ! Nous sommes responsables de nos actes ! Nous avons choisi d'être militaires ce n'est pas le destin qui l'a fait !

- Mais nous n'avons pas choisis de nous aimer, dit-elle avec amertume.

Il se raidit mais ne put nier les propos de la jeune femme.

- Alors d'après vous, chacun est responsable de ce qu'il est ? On fait ce qu'on veut de notre vie ? demanda encore Sam.

- Oui.

- Vous avez tort.

- Ecoutez, l'important n'est pas de savoir qui a tort et qui a raison.

- Et c'est quoi l'important alors ?

- Et bien…

- C'est de continuer à sauver la Terre et la galaxie ? C'est de continuer à… à… foutre notre vie en l'air ?

- Voyons Carter…

- Parce que j'ai tort là aussi ? Franchement, il y a des jours où j'aimerais tout quitter.

- Moi aussi.

- Alors pourquoi on ne le fait pas ?

- C'est une bonne question à laquelle je crois qu'il y a une multitude de réponses. Je pense aussi que nous acharner à les répertorier ne nous avanceraient pas vraiment.

- Oui… Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

Elle releva la tête afin de croiser son regard.

- On vit, murmura-t-il simplement.

- C'est bien maigre comme réponse ça… soupira la jeune femme.

- J'aimerais pouvoir dire plus et vous promettre que tout va s'arranger mais vous savez comme moi que c'est faux.

- Il suffirait simplement que quelqu'un se penche sur le règlement et…

- Vous savez également comme moi que le règlement ne sera jamais changé. En tout cas pas de ce point de vue là.

- C'est pas du juste.

Il sourit à cette phrase enfantine mais pourtant totalement adaptée à la situation.

- Je peux vous promettre une chose Carter.

- Ah bon ? Et quoi ?

- Que si je deviens Président, j'abolirai cette loi !

Sam se mit à rire.

- Merci mon colonel ! C'est toujours ça de bien ! Mais, si vraiment vous visez une carrière politique, vous devriez vous y mettre maintenant…

- Faut dire qu'entre mes visites sur P4X truc bidule et P7X machin chose j'ai pas beaucoup de temps…

Jack contempla le regard brillant et le sourire éclatant de la jeune femme dans ses bras. Ils étaient heureux comme ça. Et la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir était d'une franchise poignante en parallèle à leurs discussions habituelles. Comme quoi, un placard pouvait vraiment servir à autre chose qu'à ranger des balais.

- Vous l'aimez ? reprit soudain Sam.

Le colonel stoppa net ses réflexions philosophiques et reporta son attention sur son major.

- Laira, vous l'aimez ?

Il ouvrit la bouche de surprise ne s'attendant aucunement à ce genre de question. Mais si lui pensait que la réponse était claire à présent, Sam visiblement, ne partageait pas ce point de vu.

Ses lèvres s'approchèrent lentement des siennes et se posèrent sur celles-ci en un baiser doux et léger. Jack saisit doucement le visage de Sam dans ses mains et elle fit de même. Ils se contentèrent de caresser chastement les lèvres de l'autre puis se séparèrent en se retrouvant front contre front.

- Non je ne l'aime pas. Vous le savez bien. N'est ce pas ? Ou alors il va falloir que je vous le prouve une nouvelle fois ?

- Non non, ça va. J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir m'arrêter après, sourit-elle.

Il écarta sa tête de lui surpris pas sa franchise. Elle se contenta de lui lancer un regard indéchiffrable et il secoua la tête.

- Quoi ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Vous avez le chic pour me rentrer des images dans la tête vous…

- Quelles images ?

Jack haussa un sourcil entendeur et elle rougit.

- Oh…

- Voyons Carter, vous devez bien savoir qu'une femme comme vous agrémente les fantasmes de la base entière ! ri-il.

- Ah ?

- Carter !

Des pas se firent entendre et Jack colla subitement les lèvres de la jeune femme contre les siennes. Les pas s'évanouirent et il la libéra.

- Mais… ?

- C'était pour pas qu'on nous entende !

- Un simple « chut » aurait suffit mon colonel !

- Oh vous n'allez pas gâcher ce petit plaisir !

Le major Carter secoua la tête en soupirant.

- Vous êtes désespérant mon colonel…

Et sans attendre une quelconque réponse, elle se détacha de lui et se releva, le faisant grogner.

- Carter…

- Nous n'avons pas que ça à faire mon colonel.

Il se releva également mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir il la saisit par la taille et la colla à lui.

- Vous n'avez aucune raison de douter Carter… Il n'y a que vous, murmura-t-il.

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois et ils s'échappèrent du placard, non sans regret.

**4**

We might as well be strangers

_It's just a place I'm looking for_

_Je cherche simplement une place_

Le major Carter sortit dans le couloir Est et lança un coup d'œil rapide à la porte. Elle stoppa net. Elle aurait juré que celle-ci venait de se refermer. Ni une ni deux, elle pénétra dans le placard et le contempla, mi amusée mi surprise, affalé sur le sol, le regard vide.

Elle vint s'asseoir juste devant lui, attendant qu'il lève les yeux sur elle. Mais il ne le fit pas. Souhaitant avant tout briser le silence pesant avant d'entamer une discussion, elle prit la parole.

- Janet m'a enfin libérée !

Son sourire se voulant communicatif ne fut même pas aperçut. Jack gardait ses yeux marrons fixés sur un point quelconque du sol et elle s'inquiéta. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi fermé, il semblait perdu dans des pensées noires et elle ne savait pas comment attirer son attention. Une idée subite surgit dans son esprit. Tendant le bras, elle éteignit la lumière. Le noir s'engouffra et une voix grave résonna enfin dans la mini-pièce.

- Pourquoi vous avez éteint ?

- Parce que je ne veux pas vous voir comme ça.

- Comme ça quoi ?

- Comme ça.

Il n'insista pas et replongea dans un parfait silence. La jeune femme soupira, cherchant la raison d'un tel mutisme et donc, d'un tel malaise.

- Vous n'avez pas à vous en vouloir. Tirer sur moi était la seule solution, dit-elle finalement. Ce n'est pas de votre faute si l'entité a pris possession de moi.

- Si et vous le savez très bien.

La major Carter ne se formalisa pas du ton sec employé, trop heureuse de l'avoir fait réagir.

- Elle a fait ça parce que je tiens à vous. Voilà pourquoi c'est de ma faute, continua le colonel.

- Ce n'est pas de votre faute si elle a utilisé vos sentiments à mon dépend.

- C'est le comble ça ! Je fais tout pour rester impartial afin de nous protéger de quelconque problème de… réglementation… et ça marche plutôt bien… à part le test Zoturk… mais ça n'empêche pas une vulgaire entité de lire en moi comme ça ! C'est frustrant ! Puisqu'on s'en prend à vous quand même je vois pas pourquoi je continuerais !

Profondément émue, Sam se contenta de ramper vers lui et d'écarter doucement les jambes repliés de son supérieur pour se glisser contre lui. Il accueillit son initiative avec ferveur et sembla la serrer de toutes ses forces. Il avait tellement eu peur de la perdre qu'il s'était difficilement retenu de ne pas craquer en la voyant reliée à toutes ces machines. Il avait beau être un militaire endurci, le simple fait de la voir en danger détruisait ses barrières les unes après les autres. Mais il n'en avait pas honte. Pour la première fois de sa vie, le colonel O'Neill n'avait pas honte d'éprouver des sentiments, au contraire, il désirait plus que tout les montrer. Il était fier. Fier de connaître une femme comme elle et fier d'avoir accroché le cœur de celle-ci.

- Il faut continuer. C'est tout.

- Ce n'est pas une réponse Carter.

- Une réponse à quoi ? Nous savons qu'il faut continuer parce que nous… enfin… il faut continuer. C'est la seule chose dont je sois sûre.

- J'aurai aimé… J'aurai aimé pouvoir…

- Oui ?

- J'aurai aimé pouvoir lui dire franchement à cette entité que je ne tenais pas à vous. Lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait tort. Que je ne vous aimais pas.

Sam sentit confusément des larmes surgirent et voulut s'écarter de lui mais, préméditant son geste, il la serra encore plus et elle resta dans ses bras.

- Parce que c'était la seule possibilité pour la vexer… la narguer…

- Elle ne m'aurait pas laissée pour autant.

- J'aurai dû le faire quand même.

- Le principal c'est qu'elle soit partie.

- Elle est partie en vainqueur.

- Bien sûr que non.

- Mais réfléchissez Carter ! Elle m'a accusée de tenir à vous, avec raison, tout en sachant parfaitement que je ne pouvais pas l'admettre, que je n'avais pas le droit ! J'étais totalement impuissant face à elle ! Impuissant !

Elle posa sa tête dans son cou en fermant les yeux. Elle était tellement bien là, contre lui. Malgré le fait qu'il avait parfaitement raison, elle ne partageait pas son sentiment d'impuissance. Elle n'en avait que faire puisqu'à ce moment précis, elle était avec lui.

- Je suis quoi moi hein ?

Son ton amer et frustré lui fit relever la tête, mais dans l'obscurité, elle n'aperçut qu'une ombre vague. Une ombre, voilà ce qu'il était. Ce qu'il DEVAIT être. Ils n'avaient pas le choix.

- Je suis quoi pour vous ? Un coéquipier ? Un ami ? Un amant ?

Un violent frisson incontrôlable la parcourut alors qu'elle prenait conscience que ce n'était pas simplement un homme qu'elle tenait contre elle. C'était l'Homme. Elle ne le voyait plus comme un soldat, non, pour la première fois, elle prenait conscience de ce qu'il était réellement pour elle. De ce qu'il représentait. De ce qu'elle aimerait qu'il représente. Ils n'avaient pas le droit.

- Sûrement pas un amant… !

Son ton désormais colérique lui fit peur.

- Je suis désolée…

Sa colère retomba d'un seul coup lorsqu'il entendit un sanglot difficilement étouffé. Une nouvelle fois, elle pleurait. Bon sang, il n'était doué que pour la faire pleurer ?! C'était ça sa place ?! La rendre malheureuse ?!

- Vous n'avez pas à être désolée Carter… Ce n'est pas de votre faute… Excusez-moi…

- Ce n'est pas de la votre également.

Elle continua cependant de pleurer et il n'essaya pas de l'arrêter. Il se sentait vide et faible.

- Bon, à partir d'aujourd'hui, on ne parlera plus de ça.

- De ça quoi ?

- De tout ça… Du fait qu'on ne peut pas… Il ne sert à rien de rabâcher ça et de s'accuser continuellement…

- Et on va faire quoi alors ?

Il ne répondit pas mais elle sentit une main chaude se poser délicatement sur sa joue. Une main tremblante.

- Sam… murmura-t-il.

Sa voix rauque lui fit perdre toute notion de temps, de lieu, de situation. Une chose l'attirait : lui. Lui et ses lèvres. La caresse sur sa joue se fit plus insistante et se guidant rapidement de sa main gauche, elle posa sa bouche sur la sienne. Sa main délaissa hâtivement sa joue pour aller se glisser dans ses cheveux alors qu'il intensifiait leur baiser et qu'il goûtait pour la première fois à la saveur de sa langue. Ils n'avaient pas le droit. Ils le savaient. Mais pour l'instant personne ne les voyait, et personne ne pouvait les trouver. Personne ne les en empêcherait. Ils en avaient besoin. C'était vital. Ils avaient besoin de cette intimité, de voir autre chose que leurs costumes de soldats. Il n'y avait que comme ça qu'ils pourraient continuer, oublier un moment la réalité pour mieux s'y replonger à nouveau. Ils devaient se créer des souvenirs afin de mieux supporter cet environnement oppressant. Ils avaient conscience que de telles opportunités se raréfiaient, étant de plus en plus occupés, et chacun savait qu'il pouvait se passer plusieurs mois, mêmes plusieurs années, avant qu'ils goûtent encore à l'autre. Des souvenirs. Juste des souvenirs. Et du plaisir aussi.

Ils s'embrassaient sans retenue, jetant le plus loin possible leur timidité, leur prudence, leur douceur, leur crainte. Cependant ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu, c'est que ce baiser, même aussi fougueux et passionnel, ne leur suffirait pas.

- Sam…

Une seconde fois, il prononça son nom avec avidité et une seconde fois, elle perdit pied. Ce n'était pas son supérieur, ce n'était pas son supérieur, se répétait-elle inlassablement. Ce n'était qu'un homme, l'homme qu'elle aimait, qui l'embrassait comme jamais on ne l'avait embrassée. Ce n'était que le corps qu'elle désirait plus que tout contre elle. Ce n'était pas son supérieur.

Alors elle céda, ne pouvant résister au désir qui les enflammait, Sam glissa une jambe de chaque côté du corps de Jack et pesa de tout son poids sur lui. Aucune seconde n'était perdue, et il plaça instantanément ses deux mains sur ses hanches pour la coller un plus à lui. Leurs langues continuaient leur bal incessant. Plus rien ne comptait et ils auraient fini par se laisser complètement aller si une voix n'avait pas résonné dans tout la base en les appelant.

Ils se lâchèrent immédiatement, et Sam cru qu'elle allait mourir de fureur et de frustration. Jack non plus n'en menait pas large.

- Ce n'est que partie remise Carter.

De fureur. Elle allait mourir de fureur. Comment pouvait-il prendre cet air aussi détaché ? Pour qui la prenait-il ? Pour une gentille fille docile lui permettant d'assouvir ses besoins de soldat frustré ? Pour une histoire de placard et rien d'autre ?

Ce n'était pas partie remise et il le savait très bien. Jamais plus il ne s'abandonneraient comme ça. Ils venaient de faire plus que de flirter gentiment avec l'interdit. Ils avaient franchi la limite et ils n'auraient pas dû.

Elle s'extirpa de son emprise et ralluma brusquement la lumière. Jack vit le regard presque haineux de son major et se leva d'un bond tout comme elle.

- Si vous croyez que je vais regretter ce que nous venons de faire, c'est que vous ne me connaissez pas. Et si vous croyez que vous… que vous n'êtes qu'une aventure, vous vous trompez tout autant, dit-il rapidement avant qu'elle ne puisse prendre la parole.

- Qu'allons nous faire ?

- Vous l'avez dit, nous allons continuer. Avançons, voyons ce qui se passe.

- Je ne veux pas bafouer le règlement.

Elle ne voulait pas de lui.

- Nous ne pouvons pas. Nous n'avons pas le droit, continua Sam.

Elle le laissait tomber.

- Je ne veux pas risquer votre carrière et… la mienne...

Elle les protégeaient.

- Restons en là, termina la jeune femme.

- Ok, dit-il sèchement.

- C'est la meilleure solution.

- J'ai compris Carter.

- Non vous n'avez pas compris ! C'est tout ou rien ! Vous pensez vraiment que je vais être capable de jouer le bon petit soldat et deux secondes plus tard vous embrasser comme si ma vie en dépendait ?!

- Non. Bien sûr que non.

On les appela une seconde fois.

- Oui ça va on arrive ! lança Jack.

Sam ne put résister et un sourire s'afficha devant l'air rageur de son colonel. Elle le rendait fou. Tout comme lui la rendait folle. C'était si bon d'en prendre conscience. Le colonel O'Neill posa ça sur la poignée de la porte puis la retira. Le major Carter fronça les sourcils étonnée. Sa question mourut cependant sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il la prit contre lui. Il n'alla pas plus loin. Ce n'était qu'une étreinte amicale entre deux personnes pourtant bien plus que des amies. Il la relâcha et elle lui sourit pour le rassurer. Le message était passé. Des amis. Même s'ils ne l'étaient pas, ils se conduiraient comme tels.

**5**

Everybody's changing

_Trying to stay awake and remember my name_

_J'essaie de rester éveillé et de me souvenir de mon nom_

- Ce n'est pas juste.

Le colonel O'Neill contempla la jeune femme en face de lui. Debout, raide comme un piquet, les bras croisés, le regard sombre. Ne pleurant pas. Ne pleurant plus. Daniel était "parti" depuis une semaine à présent. Elle ne pleurait plus, elle était en colère.

Il resta immobile face à elle, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Il devait dire quelque chose pourtant. Il devait.

- Il a fait son choix, Carter.

- Un mauvais choix.

Jack ne put nier. Lui aussi le pensait. C'était un mauvais choix. Mais voilà, Daniel avait décidé, et eux ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de l'accepter.

- Il faut respecter son choix.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il a fait ça ?

- On parle de Daniel, Carter. Daniel et son incroyable énergie et curiosité. Cette… « Oma » lui offrait une possibilité de découverte et… enfin, c'est Daniel. Et sa réaction de m'étonne pas.

- Il n'avait pas le droit de partir.

Il la fixa, étonné par sa réaction enfantine. Cela le perturbait. Voir son major accepter aussi difficilement la perte de leur ami lui fit prendre conscience que lui n'avait pas de mal à le faire. Peut-être était ce parce qu'il lui avait parlé, il avait vu dans le regard de Daniel que c'était ce qu'il voulait. Et il le respectait.

- Venez là.

Sam leva les yeux, hésita un moment puis finalement vint se nicher dans les bras de son supérieur. A défaut d'autre chose.

Ils restèrent comme ça, silencieux, ne percevant que le bruit de leurs respirations.

- Vous avez vu l'épisode de lundi ?

- De Wormhole X-Treme ?

- Oui.

- Oui je l'ai vu…

Elle se mit à rire à ce souvenir.

- Vous étiez craquant…

- Vous vous fichez de moi ?! Pour qui ils me prennent ?! Jamais je n'ai été attiré par les hommes ! Que ce soit bien clair entre nous !

- Il n'empêche que ce discours défendant l'homosexualité était très beau…

- Ah je n'ai rien contre ça, chacun fait ce qu'il veut, mais qu'ils puissent avoir l'idée que… moi… et… Teal'c ! C'est…

- Déroutant ?

- Dégoûtant oui !

- Plaignez-vous ! Moi je n'ai pas eu de petit-ami depuis une vingtaine d'épisode !

- ça vous dérange ?

- Oui ! C'est frustrant ! A votre place, je serai ravie qu'on me mette avec Teal'c !

- Beurk…

- Quoi ?

- Je vous imaginais avec Teal'c.

- Et alors ? ça aurait pu se faire !

- Quoi ?!

- Et bien oui ! Il est grand, musclé et…

- Gâté par la nature ?

- J'allais dire gentil !

- Donc pour vous séduire il suffit d'être gentil ?

- Non pas seulement.

- Quoi d'autre alors ?

- Vous le savez très bien… chuchota-t-elle.

Il inspira profondément et attendit. Rien ne vint. Ce n'était qu'une allusion. Une légère allusion.

- Il n'y a plus d'extra-terrestre chez vous ? demanda-t-il alors.

- Non.

- Vous m'en voyez désolé, c'est vrai, ça vous faisait de la compagnie.

- Si c'est pour que tout le monde me prenne pour une folle c'est pas la peine !

- Voyons Carter personne ne vous a pris pour une folle !

- Mais bien sûr…

Ils écoutèrent plusieurs pas passés devant le placard et la voix de Janet se fit entendre.

- Je ne vous ai pas dit de TOUT ramener ! Un seul carton aurait suffit ! Retournez d'où vous venez ! Je ne veux plus vous voir !

Jack grimaça.

- Il ne fait pas bon de croiser le doc en ce moment. Je suis bien content que nos missions soient repoussées.

- La mort de Daniel l'a beaucoup attristée.

- Comme tout le monde.

- Pour elle c'est différent. Cassie m'a…

Elle s'interrompit.

- Oui ? Cassie ?

- Elle m'a dit qu'elle l'entendait souvent pleurer la nuit… soupira Sam.

- Elle tenait à lui.

- Plus qu'elle ne le croyait… Ce n'est que lorsqu'on perd quelqu'un que l'on comprend la place qu'il tient dans notre cœur…

- Non.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et il resserra son étreinte. Le major Carter ne contredit pas le colonel O'Neill. Elle n'en avait pas la force, et surtout, n'en avait pas l'envie.

**6**

Your eyes open

_For a moment your eyes open and you know_

_Pour un moment tes yeux s'ouvrent et tu sais_

Il s'arrêta en voyant son major sortir de l'infirmerie. Elle lui sourit étrangement et le rejoignit.

- Carter ? J'allais justement vous voir !

- Il… Il faut que je vous parle… balbutia-t-elle en réponse.

Jack fronça les sourcils et suivit inquiet son major partir dans un couloir bien précis et ouvrir une porte bien précise. Il ferma derrière eux et entendit une exclamation étonnée.

- Vous avez enlevé l'étagère ?

- Oui, j'en avais marre de tout le temps baisser la tête… Qu'est ce que vous vouliez me dire ?

Sam lui lança un bref coup d'œil et s'assit par terre. Il fit de même.

- Vous savez… Quand j'étais sur le Prométhée… Je… Je vous ai vu… commença-t-elle.

- Moi ? Mais…

- Oui, Teal'c, Daniel et mon père aussi.

- Mais…

- Ce n'était que des… des sortes d'hallucinations… Une simple interprétation de vous par mon esprit.

- Et ?

- Et mon père m'a parlé… et vous aussi…

- Et qu'est ce que… qu'est ce que « j'ai » dit ?

- En fait, mon père tentait de me faire comprendre que… que je n'étais pas heureuse et que… je devrais… m'ouvrir un peu.

- Oh…

- Et vous vous… Enfin…

- Oui ?

- Vous… Vous avez dit que vous n'étiez pas compliqué, que le problème venait de moi et que vous ne m'abandonneriez pas et…

- Quel problème ?

Elle le regarda comme scandalisée.

- Carter, il n'y a pas de problème entre nous. Il n'y a rien entre nous.

- Le voilà le problème !

- On s'était mis d'accord pour ne plus en parler.

- Vous vous étiez mis d'accord tout seul !

- Et c'est ce qu'on a fait pendant… euh… longtemps…

- Peut-être mais aujourd'hui les données sont différentes.

- Et en quoi ?

- Je… Je viens de comprendre que… que je ne peux pas continuer comme ça… à… à m'accrocher à vous en sachant parfaitement que vous êtes inaccessible… Je… Je dois avancer… Je dois voir ce que l'avenir me réserve... Je… Je suis désolée…

Son regard brun se troubla et se fixa au sol.

- Vous n'avez pas à l'être, vous faites ce que vous voulez.

- Je suis désolée vraiment…

- Vous n'avez pas à l'être.

- Si… Je… je renonce à nous…

- Vous ne renoncez à rien puisqu'il n'y aura jamais de nous, vous avez raison, il faut qu'on… fasse avec… qu'on avance…

Le major Carter le contempla : les lèvres pincées, les yeux presque noirs… La colère était visible et contrastait avec les paroles qu'il venait de prononcer.

- Je veux juste… juste avancer… je… je…

- Vous faites ce que vous voulez Carter.

- Je ne veux pas vous perdre.

Le colonel O'Neill releva enfin les yeux, surpris.

- Vous ne me perdrez jamais Carter, vous entendez ? Jamais. Je… je reste là. Du moment que vous êtes heureuse…

- Mais vous voyez, je… je ne sais pas comment avancer, je ne sais pas… Je… suis restée trop longtemps ici, à… à travailler… à sauver la planète… Je… je ne sais plus m'occuper de moi.

Elle resta stupéfaite. C'était maintenant lui qui s'excusait !

- C'est… de ma faute si vous êtes comme ça… Je… J'aurai dû…

- Quoi ? Me repousser ? Me détester ? Vous ne pouviez pas ! Nous… nous n'avons pas choisi… Nous avons fait ce que nous pensions être juste.

- Nous avons continuer.

- Oui… et c'est ce que nous allons encore faire… continuer notre… manège…

- Nous sommes très doués pour ça.

- Oui et c'est ce qu'on va continuer à faire… Je… je suis…

- Non ne vous excusez pas encore, vous n'avez pas de compte à me rendre Carter. Vous faites ce que vous voulez, même si…

- Même si ça fait mal.

Jack ne répondit pas et elle le comprenait très bien. Il n'allait pas avouer cette faiblesse, il ne dirait rien et ce n'était pas grave, elle le connaissait.

- Je… Je dois aller voir le général…

- Allez y Carter, vous n'avez pas besoin de moi, vous savez où c'est.

- Je…

- ça va aller Carter, ce n'est pas comme si je ne vous revoyait plus.

Ils se levèrent.

- Mais…

- Nous sommes amis, décréta-t-il.

- Oui. Vous avez raison.

Le colonel O'Neill et le major Carter se sourirent, plein de bonne volonté mais le cœur n'y était pas. Le cœur n'y serait jamais. Les années passaient, la patience s'épuisait, la vie défilait. Ils ne pouvaient plus rester les bras croisés. Ils devaient reprendre leur route, chacun de leur côté, douloureusement. Ils étaient amis. Et ça, ça ne changerait pas. Jamais.

**7**

She has no time

_She says she has no time for you now_

_Elle dit qu'elle n'a plus de temps pour toi maintenant _

- Fermez la porte Carter.

Sam s'exécuta.

- Quand j'ai dis « fermez la porte » j'entendais à ce que vous partiez.

- Je n'ai pas envie de partir.

- Tête de mule, marmonna-t-il.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui.

- Je croyais que ce n'était pas votre problème ?

- ça ne l'est pas.

- Pourtant vous…

- Je suis juste un peu dépassé par tous mes rapports en retard.

- Je ne vous crois pas.

- Vous avez tort.

- C'est faux. Je n'ai qu'à vous regarder pour voir que j'ai raison. Ce n'est pas réglé.

- Qu'est ce qui n'est pas réglé ?

- Peter.

- Carter… soupira-t-il.

- Nous étions d'accord pour avancer…

- Oui et c'est ce que vous avez fait.

- Mais pas vous !

- Je n'ai pas envie Carter. Vous croyez que c'est facile de redevenir un coureur de jupons alors qu'on ne l'ai plus depuis des années ?! Tout va bien Carter, vraiment.

- Vous mentez.

- Oui c'est vrai. C'est assez désagréable de voir partir la femme qu'on aime avec quelqu'un d'autre voyez-vous ! soupira-t-il encore, excédé.

- Je sais.

- Non vous…

- N'oubliez pas Laira.

- C'était une erreur Carter.

- Tout comme Pete.

-: Non.

- Si.

- Peter n'est pas une erreur. Il vous rend heureuse ce n'est donc pas une erreur.

- Mais…

- Il faut juste que… je me fasse à l'idée…

Elle lui lança un coup d'œil en coin et jugea nécessaire de ne pas insister vu la mine sérieuse et décidée de son supérieur. Comme il venait de le dire, tout était une question d'acceptation, rien d'autre. Ils étaient amis. Oui. Des amis.

- Vous auriez dû voir la tête de Mark quand il me l'a présenté… J'ai failli partir en courant…

- Mais il n'y avait pas de placard ?

- Non... N'empêche, c'est vraiment énervant de voir que tous le monde vous prend pour une incapable… J'ai l'impression que mon frère me considère comme une… Veuve Noire…

- Une « Veuve Noire » ?

- Oui ! Tous ceux à qui je tiens tombe comme des mouches… Tenez ! D'abord, il y a eut Jonas…

- Le cinglé pathologique… murmura-t-il.

- Ensuite, Martouf ! Et Narim ! Franchement… Je crois que je suis maudite.

- Mais… Je suis toujours là moi, lâcha-t-il.

- Un coup de chance rien de plus.

- Vous êtes vraiment une pessimiste invétérée Carter.

- Devinez ce que j'ai découvert !

- Quoi ?

- Peter fait une enquête sur moi !

- Pardon ?

- Et oui, il doit sûrement trouvé bizarre l'énorme trou sur mon CV ! dit-elle, légèrement sarcastique.

- Sûrement sourit le colonel.

- ça n'aide vraiment pas la Porte des Etoiles au niveau vie privée…

- Parfaitement d'accord.

Les deux soldats échangèrent un regard entendu.

- ça me fait penser à ce que Daniel m'a dit…

- Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ?

- Qu'il n'arrivait pas à croire que je n'avais personne dans ma vie…

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que pour lui c'est impossible de… de…

- Oui ?

- L'abstinence… Vous savez…

- Oh… Il a vraiment dit ça ?!

- Oui ! J'avais l'impression d'être en plein cauchemar ! Je me suis même demandé si je n'étais pas sous influence alien ! A voir Daniel me parler de… de « besoins naturels » sous le regard sérieux et attentif de Teal'c… c'était… terrifiant…

- Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de Daniel ! rit la jeune femme.

- Faut pas s'arrêter sur le costume d'archéologue super doué ! Derrière y a vraiment un… obsédé… pervers… et…

- Voyons mon colonel…

- ça se voit que vous n'étiez pas là ! Franchement j'ai cru ma dernière heure arrivée !

- Vous n'exagérez pas un peu là ?

- Parce que vous croyez que ce faire traiter de eunuque est agréable ?!

- Il n'a pas été jusque là ?!

- Non, c'est Teal'c.

- Teal'c ?!

- Mais visiblement, il n'a pas compris le sens exact de ce mot…

- Et qu'avez-vous fait ?

- Je me suis enfuis qu'est ce que vous croyez ?! Je n'allais pas rester une seconde de plus dans cette asile de fou !

- Et c'était quand ça ?

- Oh y a… un quart d'heure environ…

Elle rit de plus belle.

- Ce n'est pas marrant major !

- Moi je trouve que si mon colonel !

Il lui lança un regard faussement rageur et sourit en la voyant aussi radieuse.

**8**

Can't stop now

_I'm lonely and I'm too tired to talk_

_Je suis seul et trop fatigué pour parler_

- Voyons Carter, vous n'avez aucune raison de vous cacher, dit Jack en entrebâillant la porte.

Il pénétra dans la petite pièce.

- Enfin, c'est pas plus mal, c'est peut-être la dernière fois qu'on se retrouve ici, continua-t-il.

- Bien sûr que non mon colonel…

- Vous devez bien avouer que là on… enfin… JE suis dans la… enfin vous voyez…

- Et c'est moi qui est pessimiste ?

Il sourit.

- ça fait quoi ? ça fait quoi de savoir que l'on va mourir ? Je veux dire, on se retrouve souvent dans des situations dangereuses mais là, vous savez que…

- C'est frustrant.

- Pardon ?

- On se rend compte qu'on a fait que la moitié de ce qu'on aurait aimer faire. Par exemple, je vois bien que c'est trop tard pour aller faire le tour de France.

- Oh ? Un voyage ?

- Non, le Tour de France en vélo… C'est très frustrant.

- Oh oui je comprends…

- Enfin bref, assez parlé de moi, comment ça va vous ?

Sam saisit dans cette phrase simple bon nombre d'interrogations. « Toujours avec Pete ? ça va bien entre vous ? Vous vivez ensemble ? Vous allez le quitter ? ». Elle tenta de trouver une phrase brève pouvant répondre à toutes ces questions et répondit après un long moment de réflexion.

- ça va.

Il n'insista pas.

- Vous savez ce que m'a demandé Daniel ? D'écrire un dico !

- Quoi ?

- Et oui ! Il aimerait bien pouvoir répertorier le plus de mots possibles en langage des Anciens et « mon aide lui serait extrêmement précieuse ».

- Et qu'avez vous répondu ?

- Qu'il aille se faire voir !

- Il n'a pas dû être content…

- Il savait bien que j'allais dire non.

- C'est vrai.

- Cassie ça va ?

- Très bien ! Janet m'a dit qu'elle savait enfin ce qu'elle voulait faire plus tard !

- Ah bon ? Quoi ?

- Théoricienne en astrophysique !

- ça m'étonne pas !

- Elle y arrivera, elle est très douée.

- Encore une scientifique ! Le monde est envahi !

- Vous me supportez moi !

- Vous vous êtes une exception.

- Je suis flattée.

- Y a de quoi ! Jack O'Neill ne fait pas beaucoup d'exception !

- Vous avez réfléchi à vos dernières volontés ?

- Carter…

- Quoi ?

- ça ne sert à rien puisque la principale ne pourrai jamais être réalisée !

- Et c'est quoi ?

Il ne répondit pas.

- Mon colonel ? insista-t-elle.

- Raaaaaa si vous insistez il va falloir que je vous montre !

- Et bien montrez-moi !

- Vous êtes sûre ?

- Oui.

Jack se pencha et l'embrassa. Mais avant qu'elle n'ai pu faire un geste, il s'était redressé. Elle lui afficha un petit sourire timide et il vint murmurer à son oreille.

- Merci.

**9**

Sunshine

_Can anybody find their home ?_

_N'importe qui peut-il trouver sa maison ?_

- A la votre Carter !

Leurs verres s'entrechoquèrent dans un tintement léger et ils burent une gorgée.

- Hum… C'est du bon, apprécia Sam.

- Le champagne est toujours bon Carter.

- Vous n'auriez pas dû.

- Il fallait boire à votre réussite !

- Qui n'aurait pu se faire sans vous… merci mon général !

- Voyons Carter, c'était tout à fait normal, vous le méritez.

Ils burent à nouveau.

- Quand même, vous trouvez pas que les bougies ça fait un peu trop ?

- Non, on peut bien se permettre un peu de romantisme pour une fois.

- Qui aurait cru que le général O'Neill était romantique ?!

- Sûrement pas mon ex-femme.

Elle sourit.

- On a le droit de faire ça ? Je veux dire, organiser un pot aux chandelles dans un placard d'une base militaire ?

- Quand l'occasion se présente oui.

- Mon général…

- En tout cas, ce n'est pas interdit. J'ai relu le règlement.

- « Relu » ?

- Ba oui, je l'ai lu comme tout bon officier. Et puis là, je me suis dit qu'il avait peut-être été changé depuis le temps.

- Et alors ?

- Faut pas rêver !

- Pourtant il devrait sérieusement se pencher dessus !

- Comme pour revoir une fameuse loi de non-fraternisation ?

Elle sourit et commença à boire.

- Je pourrais peut-être arranger ça ?

Elle avala de travers.

- Je rigole Carter ! Vous savez bien qu'ils ne changeront jamais cette fichue loi ! Ils sont tellement convaincu que ça empêche tout plein de problèmes…

- Ils ont tort. Le nombre de démission à cause de cette loi est conséquent.

- Comment vous le savez ?

- J'en ai entendu parler quand j'étais au Pentagone.

- Oh.

Ils se regardèrent avec un certain malaise. Incapable de tenir, ils burent chacun leur verre, et Jack les resservit.

- Pourquoi on a jamais pensé à ça ? A démissionner ?

- Parce qu'on aime trop notre travail ?

- Ou peut-être parce qu'on ne s'aime pas assez ?

- Vous pensez vraiment ce que vous venez de dire ? dit-il en la fixant.

- Non.

- Comment va Peter ?

- Il s'accroche.

- Carter…

- Oh j'ai pas envie d'être gentille ce soir.

- Alors plus de champagne Carter !

- C'est pas juste, j'en bois jamais !

- Peter ne vous en offre pas ?

- Non.

- C'est un méchant garçon !

- Oui.

Le colonel Carter finit son verre en une seule gorgée et se rapprocha de son supérieur.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites ? demanda celui-ci.

- Je crois que le champagne me monte à la tête… murmura la jeune femme.

- Vous n'allez pas vomir ?

- Oh je risque de faire bien pire que ça…

- Pardon ?

Elle lui prit le verre des mains, le posa bien gentiment sur le sol, et l'embrassa.

- Carter, c'était quoi ça ? lâcha Jack lorsqu'elle eut terminé.

- Un baiser.

- Oui ça j'avais compris, mais… pourquoi ?

- Je vous ai dit, le champagne.

- Carter, vous êtes plus sobre que jamais, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Quoi ? J'ai pas le droit de vous embrasser ?

-: Et bien justement… non. Vous êtes sûre que vous allez bien ?

- J'ai pas le droit d'avoir envie de vous embrasser ?

- Si bien sûr… Et vous savez très bien que cette envie est partagée mais… Qu'est ce que je raconte ?! Vous m'inquiétez là… ça va ?

- Je suis heureuse, sourit-elle.

- Oh.

- Grâce à vous.

- Ah ?

- C'est la première fois que je me retrouve seule dans un placard avec vous.

- Non…

- Avec vous en costume officiel.

- Ah je vois…

- Et vous êtes craquant.

- Et vous avez donc tentez de me faire croire que vous étiez saoule pour profiter de la situation ?

- En gros ? Oui.

- C'est pas bien du tout ça.

- Je sais mais… je voulais le faire avant de… enfin pour ne pas le regretter plus tard…

- Et vous ne vous êtes pas dit que ça me tuerait de me contenter d'un baiser ?

- Non.

- Vous auriez dû, il va falloir du temps pour oublier…

- Qu'est ce qui nous arrive ?

- Je crois qu'on vient de prendre pas mal de recul… C'est tout…

- Ou alors on commence à devenir fous… à force d'être frustrés…

- Moi je crois plutôt que le champagne vous a VRAIMENT monté à la tête Carter !

- Non, c'est faux, je suis sobre, vous l'avez dit !

- Vous êtes à combien de verres exactement ?

- Euh… j'ai arrêté de compter à partir de six… et c'est pas un nombre premier d'ailleurs… je vais en prendre un autre pour faire sept…

- Non non non ! Vous allez vous coucher ! C'est quoi ça ? Six verres ?! dit O'Neill en éloignant la bouteille.

- Vous n'êtes pas le seul à avoir voulu fêter ça mon beau général.

- Quoi ? Mais…

- Daniel et Teal'c ont été très gentils. Je me rendais à notre rendez-vous secret quand ils m'ont proposé de fêter mon nouveau grade. J'ai pas pu refuser et…

- Oui j'ai compris… Mon dieu Carter, jamais je n'aurai cru vous voir ivre un jour !

- Il faut jamais dire jamais mon beau général. Qui c'est, peut-être qu'un jour on sera ensemble ?

- Ah ça, j'aimerai bien.

Il la regarda et aperçut le sourire étrangement coquin de la jeune femme.

- Oula… Je vais vous reconduire dans vos quartiers…

- Je crois que vous allez devoir me porter… Je ne tiens pas debout…

- Qui aurait cru que vous étiez aussi seine d'esprit lorsque vous êtes saoule ?

- Sûrement pas votre ex-femme.

- Je retire ce que je viens de dire.

Devant une Sam de plus en plus incohérente et ayant réellement des difficultés à tenir debout, il décida de tout laisser sur place pour mieux s'occuper de son subordonné.

Il tenta de ne pas prêter attention aux rires de celle qu'il tenait dans ces bras, visiblement ravie de la tournure des évènements.

Comme si la situation ne pouvait pas être plus catastrophique, ils croisèrent Daniel en pyjama.

- Jack ?! Mais… Il y a un problème ?

- Oh ! Bonjour Daniel ! Vous venez vous joindre à nous ?

- Sam ?  
- C'est ça qu'on en offre du champagne à quelqu'un qui ne boit jamais ! tempêta le général.

- Et oh ! Pas d'insultes hein ! lança le colonel Carter.

- Mais je pensais pas que… balbutia Daniel.

- Vous pouvez être fier de vous !

- Mais… Comment vous êtes vous retrouver à la porter d'abord ?

- On s'est donné rendez-vous dans un placard ! expliqua Sam.

- Quoi ?!

- Carter !

- Même qu'on s'est embrassés ! continua celle-ci.

- Bon, ça commence à bien faire ! Au revoir Daniel !

Sans plus de cérémonie, Jack s'engagea dans un autre couloir pour rejoindre l'ascenseur tandis que le colonel continuait de parler à Daniel.

- Même que mon beau général il embrasse vachement bien et…

Ils disparurent laissant un Daniel complètement ahuri derrière eux.

- ça suffit Carter ! Reprenez-vous ! dit Jack une fois qu'ils furent hors de portée.

- Vous devriez être flatté !

- Je le suis, je le suis ! Seulement je n'aimerais pas passé en cour martiale voyez vous et…

- Oh ! Daniel !

- Quoi ?!

Il lança un coup d'œil en arrière et vit que l'archéologue les rattrapait.

- On vous a pas sonné Daniel !

- Ding dong !

- Carter !

- Alors dites-moi Sam, vous étiez en train de me dire que vous et Jack vous étiez embrassés ? reprit l'archéologue.

- Oui, et c'était pas la première…

- La ferme Carter !

Malheureusement pour Daniel, elle se tut.

- Bon nous voilà à l'ascenseur, soupira O'Neill, soulagé.

Jack déposa Sam dedans, juste devant lui et Daniel les suivit.

- Au fait Daniel, que faisiez-vous là ?

- Je… J'allais à l'infirmerie…

- Vous êtes malade ?

- Non…. Insomnie…

- Oh…

Le général O'Neill avait en effet constaté que Daniel avait du mal à dormir depuis la mort de Janet.

- Et vous que faisiez-vous ?

- Rien… qui ne… vous… concerne.

Il avait toutes les peines du monde à empêcher Sam de parler alors qu'elle se tortillait comme un diable pour lui échapper.

- C'est vrai que vous vous êtes embrassés ?

- La ferme Daniel.

- Oh, ce n'est pas si grave que ça.

- Vous savez bien que si…

L'ascenseur s'immobilisa et Jack reprit son colonel dans ses bras. Les portes s'ouvrirent.

- Oh Teal'c ! Vous êtes tout nu ! lança Sam en écarquillant les yeux.

- Je ne suis pas nu colonel Carter, je porte un caleçon.

- Faites pas attention Teal'c… Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? En caleçon ?

- Je descendais à l'infirmerie.

- Pourquoi ? demandèrent ensemble Daniel et Jack.

- Je suis à cours de trétonine.

- C'est bête ça ! constata le colonel Carter.

Teal'c haussa un sourcil.

- Faites pas attention Teal'c elle… elle est ivre…

- Même pas vrai !

- Et ça s'arrange pas en plus… murmura Daniel.

- Je ferai mieux de l'emmener se coucher avant qu'elle ne dise n'importe quoi… Bonne nuit !

Le chemin jusqu'au lit du colonel Carter fut long et difficile mais la mission réussit néanmoins. Jack commençait à ouvrir la porte pour partir quand une voix endormie se fit entendre.

- Je ne l'aime pas… Peter, je ne l'aime pas…

- Pardon ? dit-il en se retournant.

Elle s'était rendormie.

**10**

Untitled 1

_Who ate your heart ?_

_Qui a mangé ton cœur ?_

- Daniel ! Dites, vous savez où est le général ? Je dois lui remettre ce rapport, demanda Sam.

- Vous avez essayé dans son bureau ?

- Bien sûr. J'ai tout essayé.

- Peut-être qu'il est dans un placard ? Comme la fois où vous avez fini ivre et…

- ça va Daniel.

L'archéologue sourit au colonel Carter qui partit presque en courant.

- Là aussi il faut que vous vous fassiez à l'idée ? déclara la jeune femme en s'asseyant lorsqu'elle fut arrivée.

Jack ne répondit pas et elle continua.

- Où seriez-vous si ça avait été différent ? … Vous avez perdu votre langue mon général ?

Il leva les yeux sur elle et Sam aurait juré qu'il allait la foudroyer mais ce qu'elle vit la stupéfia. Visiblement, le général O'Neill se retenait visiblement de pleurer.

- Je suis désolée.

- Vous savez que vous n'avez pas à l'être Carter.

- Oui mais… je le suis quand même…

A nouveau le silence.

- Je n'avais pas le choix ! soupira-t-elle. Vous… vous ne faites rien ! Je… je n'allais pas continuer à attendre que vous…

- Ne m'accusez pas ! Vous avez dit oui parce que vous aimiez Pete, et je le respecte.

- Qui ? Pete ?

- Non votre choix. Enfin… Pete aussi… se reprit-il.

- Mais bien sûr… sourit-elle doucement.

- Si, je…

- J'ai compris mon général.

- Evitez le champagne à votre mariage Carter…

- J'en prends note mon général… D'ailleurs à ce propos je voudrais encore…

- Non ! Ne vous excusez pas ! Vous ne faites que ça depuis !

- Mais c'est normal !

- Carter, je ne vous en veux pas.

- Après tout ce que j'ai dit !

- Il y a certaines choses que vous avez dit qui avait besoin d'être dites.

- Comme ?

Il ne répondit pas.

- J'ai besoin de savoir si… si vous pensez que c'est une bonne idée de… de me marier… avec Peter… avoua-t-elle enfin.

- Vous voulez ma bénédiction ? soupira-t-il. Carter, vous faites ce que vous voulez, vous vous mariez avec qui vous voulez, mais ne me demandez pas de… de voir ça.

- Vous ne viendrez pas ?

- Dieu sait si j'adorerais vous voir en robe blanche, mais pour une autre occasion. Du moins, avec une autre personne.

- Donc vous ne viendrez pas ?

- Vous m'en demandez trop Carter.

- Mais je pensais que… Je veux que vous veniez !

- Je le comprends bien mais…

- Vous ne pouvez pas ?

- Non.

Elle se releva, lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil, et sortit.

**11**

Bedshaped

_You'll knock on my door and up we'll go_

_Tu frapperas à ma porte et nous partirons_

- Mes condoléances colonel Carter.

- Merci.

Le pas raide et rapide, le colonel Samantha Carter se dirigea vers le bureau de son général. Elle croisa Kerry Johnson.

- Colonel Carter ! Bonjour !

- Bonjour.

- Je suis désolée pour votre père.

- Merci.

- Quand a lieu l'enterrement ?

- Demain.

- Je vois.

Les deux femmes s'observèrent.

- Alors… ça… va bien entre vous et le général ? osa finalement Sam.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Excusez-moi ! ça ne me regarde pas ! Je… je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris…

- Nous ne sommes plus ensemble.

- Pardon ?

- Jack et moi. Nous ne sommes plus ensemble.

- Ah ?

- La voix est libre colonel Carter… murmura la jeune femme.

- Pardon ? répéta Sam sans comprendre.

Mais Kerry Johnson ne répondit pas, se contentant de lui faire un clin d'œil et de partir.

Encore troublée, le colonel frappa à la porte. Une voix lui permit d'entrer.

- Carter ?!

- Bonjour mon général. Je… je ne vous dérange pas ?

- Mais je croyais que vous aviez pris votre journée ?

- En effet.

- Alors que faites-vous à la base ? Je pensais que vous iriez voir…

- Peter et moi avons rompu.

- Pardon ?

- Enfin… J'ai rompu…

- Pourquoi ?

- Vous me demandez pourquoi ?

Jack ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne sortit. C'est à ce moment qu'il la vit. L'enveloppe dans la main de son subordonné.

- C'est pour vous ! annonça-t-elle.

Elle lui tendit l'enveloppe et il la prit non sans la regarder, étonné. Sam lui fit signe d'ouvrir et quelques secondes plus tard, une exclamation suivit.

- Quoi ?!

- Vous avez bien lu. C'est ma démission.

- Mais…

- J'ai bien réfléchi, c'est la seule solution.

- Mais… Qu'est ce qu'on va faire sans vous ?

Autrement dit : « Qu'est ce que _je_ vais faire sans vous ».

- J'aimerai rester en tant que civile. Si c'est possible.

- Il… Il ne devrait pas y avoir de… problème. Mais… je… je ne comprends pas…

- Vous ne vous rappelez pas ce que j'avais dit… il y a quelques temps… dans un certain placard… ?

Il reteint à peine une exclamation de surprise.

- Euh… C'est que vous avez dit… beaucoup de choses en fait… et…

- J'ai dit que le nombre de démission dues à la loi de non-fraternisation était conséquent.

- Ah ?

- Oui.

- Et… pourquoi… maintenant ?

- Mon père est mort.

- Oui. Mais…

- Peter n'est plus là.

- Oui. Mais…

- Et… j'ai cru comprendre que… Kerry Johnson non plus ? continua-t-elle.

- Comment vous le savez ?

- Je l'ai croisée en sortant, sourit la jeune femme.

- Ah je vois… Donc… c'est tout ?

- Pardon ?

- Je veux dire… C'est fini ? Tout d'un coup vous vous êtes dit, pourquoi pas démissionner ?

- Oui.

Il réfléchit un moment puis lança :

- C'est bête parce que… votre démission ne sert à rien Carter.

- Pardon ?

- Votre démission est refusée.

- Mais…

- Elle ne sert à rien.

- Mais bien sûr qu'elle sert à quelque chose ! Si je fais ça c'est pour…

- C'est moi qui démissionne.

- Quoi ?! Mais… Non ! C'est moi !

- Ecoutez, la mienne est acceptée par le Président en personne.

- Ah mais non ! C'est moi !

Sam s'arrêta. Comprenant enfin le caractère irréel de cette scène. Voilà qu'ils se disputaient pour savoir qui démissionnerait ?

- J'ai été le premier. C'est moi qui aie gagné. Vous n'avez qu'a accepter votre défaite Carter.

Le ton employé contrastait avec le sens de ses paroles.

- Mais…

Jack se leva et vint vers elle.

- On a toujours su que c'était la meilleure solution. La seule en fait.

- Oui mais… j'ai du mal à réaliser là… Enfin, c'est… soudain… !

- Huit ans ! C'est soudain pour vous ?

- Non, c'est sûr vu comme ça mais… Pourquoi maintenant ?

- Et bien… je pourrai me lancer dans une longue explication mais… je ne dirai qu'une chose : pourquoi pas ? On fait ce qu'on veux ! On a pas d'explications à donner.

- Mais… ça va bouleverser pas mal de…

- Je reste en tant que civil. ça, ça ne change pas au moins.

- Oui mais… mon général… vous…

Elle ne parvint à terminer sa phrase tant la surprise de leur échange la troublait.

- J'ai demandé à Daniel, de réunir la somme pour le vainqueur.

- Pardon ?

- Pour les paris, Carter.

- Oh, et qui est le vainqueur ?

- Le général Hammond.

- Quoi ?

- Et oui ! Quand Daniel m'a dit ça, moi aussi j'ai eu du mal à le croire.

Elle sourit puis fronça les sourcils.

- Donc… c'est tout ? C'est fini ?

- Il semblerait.

- Je veux dire… toutes ces interrogations, ces… interdictions… C'est fini ?

- Oui.

- Plus de… visites dans le placard ?

- Ah ça par contre si ! Hors de question d'arrêter ! C'est un ordre colonel !

- Si j'ai bien compris, vous n'avez plus d'ordres à me donner mon général.

- Je préférais quand vous m'appeliez mon « beau » général.

- Macho…

Jack lui sourit et la prit brusquement dans ses bras. Surprise, elle se laissa faire, presque rassurée de savoir qu'il ne tenterait rien d'autre à cause des caméras.

- Dites… Je peux savoir depuis combien de temps vous… vous avez décidé de démissionner ?

- En gros ? Disons… Huit ans.

**Fin**

Ca devait être que du sérieux cette fic, ça a finit par être du n'importe quoi j'ai l'impression…

Enfin ça me rassure, ça prouve bien que je ne réussis pas que les drames !

Il faudrait peut-être que je me penche sur toutes mes autres fics de commencées maintenant…

Qu'est ce que vous en dites ?

Allez… n'oubliez pas les commentaires !


End file.
